


*** Hannibal Lecter *** FanArt

by MyFictionalAddictions



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: #HannibalLecter, Hannibal is Hannibal, Movie: The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalAddictions/pseuds/MyFictionalAddictions
Summary: One of my all time favorite Fictional Characters. He pops in my head at least a couple times a day. He is always with me.





	

Hannibal Lecter Fan Art

Hand drawing on black paper with white lead. 

** I would appreciate if you did not take my art and use it as your own without permission. **

 


End file.
